His side of the story
by VichanSOMAanimefan
Summary: little moments between Nana and Kaoru, but mostly on his point at view.


**Hello! owo**

**this is my first Nana to Kaoru Fanfic, and it will take place of moments of the manga, but most of them seen in Kaoru's point view. Why you ask? Simple, I love Kaoru ^^**

**I think his thought and feelings are more deep and beautiful, so I want to explore that ^^**

**I am not the best writer, I am actually pretty bad XD But I want to give it a shot. I hope you all enjoy ^^**

**I didn't own Nana to Kaoru, no money is been making by this.**

**Sorry about the grammar ^^;**

* * *

I could only taste sore and bitter tastes on my mouth, burning my stomach at once. Later that, everything got black. And before I noticed:

'Kaoru… Kaoru…'

Na-na… ahhh there is so much Nana… all around me, all of them close to me. Am I… am I dead?

"Hya!" a wet sensation over my spine… ahh! Is that her tongue?! This feel so good… so good….

"Wua!" He-Hey.. what is she… no, No! not the- ahhh! Oh God.. Nana…

"C-Come on! Stop it!" All over… Nana was, all over me.

Up, down, on my sides, on my backs, at front… Everywhere… she was everywhere… This could not be… real…

"Kaoru" she is so soft "Ah!" and that… That sweet voice of her.

"Nana…" she is... all mine?

I don't want to think anymore… I don't want to care anymore… Nana! You are all mine… Mine Nana.

I can do… all the things I wanted to do. I can right? Yes! Yes I can! She is here… she is mine! Mine Nana… my beloved Nana…

I want to bite you again… mark all over your body. I want to lick you, I want to suck you all up.

"ahh.. wahh.." I want to listen you moan more.

Mine.. Mine… all mine…

"This is the only time, Kaoru" I could feel reality suck me back…

Of course.. I know that. Silly me… Nana even said so, this is the only time…

I know. This is the only time I can touch Nana.

"Nana…" Only now.

"Ah! K-Kaoru…"

Is okay; I won't hold regrets. It's okay because is the only time! I can do all I want… I can touch her as much I desire… I can kiss her, I can kiss her soft lips, and play with her all at once!

Nana… I know this is the only time…

"Shall I… make you scream, Nana?"

I want to touch all over her body… to her sensitive nipples to her wet parts… she is all mine for today.

"WAHH! N-No… Ka-Kaoru!"

"I-Is Okay... Nana, J-Just relax…"

I want to make her scream…

"Kaoru! T-This feels… This feels so good!"

I want her to beg…

"Kaoru…"

"Yes Nana? W-What do you want?"

"Ka-Kaoru…"

"what is it? What is the matter Nana? Doesn't feel good, have my fingers inside on you?"

"Y-Yes… but…"

"What? Tell me Nana… what do you want?"

Ahh… I want to see more of her expressions…

"Hu-Hurry up…"

"Hurry.. up?"

Ahhh… that must be… completely Bliss…

* * *

"AHHH! KAORU!"

Ah.. Ah! A-Am I doing it?! Ah! I am ! Fuck! I am.. I am doing… with Nana!

Fuck… I can't stop… A-Am I hurting her? Is her first time too… crap… Slow down!

"Ah it hur- AHHH!"

I am sorry… I am sorry Nana… but I can't… I can't hold myself. Shit… Kaoru slow down! Nana is…

"It feels good! Kaoru! Kaoru!"

Nana… Nana…. There is so much of her… There is so much of her that I can't stop!

"I-I love you… Nana…" Ahh? Wahhh?! What the hell?! Why did I…? "I love you, Chigusa Nana…"

"Kaoru…"

M-Moron! Stupid Moron! Saying things like that… and in the middle of… Fuck! B-But I can't help it! I can't… hold myself.

"Nana…Nana cum…"

" ah…ah… AH! AH! AHHHH!"

"Nana.. Hurry up- AHH!

* * *

I-I came… Inside of… Nana. And Nana, Nana is completely out of breath. Her eyes are full of lust and… satisfaction? I satisfied her?! I… I made Nana cum… I made her… go crazy without a breather… without the act…

I made Nana happy… been myself.

"Nana…" Nana I want to hold you. I want you always stay with you! " I love you"

"ah.. Kaoru…" I want to kiss you… I want to do it with you again and again and again!

My beloved Nana… I love you so much I-

'This is the only time'

W-What?

"N-Nana?"

'The only time'? With Na- Nana?! Wait… I-I don't want that!

"Nana?!"

Why is she getting away from my fingers? Why can I not hold her anymore?!

Why does she… had to leave?

"Ho-Hold on Nana!"

Nana… Nana…. Nana! Please Nana... Just... Just let me be selfish one more time! Just this time… Just this time… Please…

"Please… Don't Leave… Nana."

I don't want to hold you back… I don't want to be a bother… but… But I… Damn it I don't want to lose you! I don't want that! I don't want to be the last time…

'I really want to… be near Chigusa Nana. Together with her… Forever.'

"Don't Leave me… Nana." I am trembling… I feel like throw up. I don't want to… Lose you, Nana. I don't want to, be the last time…

"Kaoru?"

"Na-Nana?"

Before I noticed… it was dark once again. A painful, lonely darkness. A place, without Nana….

T-This is how… it is suppose to be… That is how it would be all along! It would be like that! I had accept!

Them why… Why do I am refusing this? Why do I feel like this again? I rather be dead.. why do I have to pass over this?! Why do I have to pass over this pain?!

God, was I a bad kid? Did I made something to deserve this? Why… do I have… to want the only thing I can't have!?

Nana… why can't I have you? Why do you have to be so far away? Why am I not… able to reach you?

I love you so much… I love you so damn much Nana. I would do anything… I would try my hardest to be with you… to be close to you, even if is a little bit… Then why is that not enough?! Why do it have to be such a distance between me and you? I don't want that! I never wanted that! I don't want you to leave Nana! Don-Don't leave me… please don't le-

"I-I am right here"

That sweet voice…

"I am right here, Kaoru."

Her beautiful face… She, didn't left… She is staying… here…?

Always…Always… here…

…

Ugh! I feel like throwing up…


End file.
